Providence
by MsGingerMoose
Summary: A couple of moments of chance result in the blossoming of a most unexpected relationship.


**This fic was written for a good friend of mine, Nicole for Christmas. I have never written Draco/Hermione, but I gave it my best shot.**

It was a bright spring afternoon in Diagon Alley and Hermione Granger was sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. His daughter had recently re-opened the shop and kept the name in honour of her late father. Hermione had much to think about as she picked at her sundae. Ron had left the flat they shared in London and moved back to the Burrow. It seemed they were destined to be just friends after all. There had been love in their relationship from the start. Just not the kind they had both hoped for. If she was honest with herself the only passion she had felt in recent months besides her work, was when she wrote letters to Draco Malfoy. A young man who she had detested from the moment she met him had now become someone to confide in, someone to care about.

* * *

><p>When Professor McGonagall had asked her to tutor a fellow student in Arithmancy, she had agreed instantly. However when she realised the student was Draco Malfoy, she wanted to take back her offer of help. For a few months in their fourth year at Hogwarts, they had met up in secret. Draco wasn't exactly happy to be getting help from a Gryffindor, let alone Potter's best friend, but his father had been breathing down his neck about his slipping grades. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised to find that behind his sneering face and scathing remarks, Draco was a very intelligent young man. Arithmancy seemed to be the only subject that gave him any trouble and when he sailed through the exam thanks to Hermione's study plan, he was very grateful. So grateful he arranged to meet her one last time with a gift of a book about potions from the Far East and a gentle kiss to her hand. Hermione had scolded herself all the way back to Gryffindor Tower for not pulling her hand away. But she had enjoyed the warm feel of his breath on her fingers, his lips so soft for someone who spoke such harsh words. She didn't admit it to herself until a few years later, but she had missed their study sessions. The conversation wasn't ever overly friendly, but it was nice to speak to someone on her intellectual level. Harry and Ron were her best friends, but with Draco it was different. It was interesting. She glanced across the street to find the very man she had been thinking about. His silken blonde hair could not be mistaken.<p>

"Draco! Hello!" Hermione waved his way and gave a warm smile. She could be friendly with him now. After Harry had finally defeated Voldemort it had become apparent Draco was merely a boy frightened of disappointing his father. After the celebrations had settled down, Harry and Hermione had met Draco and called a truce after seeing how guilt-ridden and alone he was. His horrible streak had diminished and been replaced with shame and prominent self consciousness.

"Gra..Uh, Hermione" Draco started. Calling Hermione by her second name had become a habit in school. They were in their early twenties now, calling each other by their surnames in nasty tones was all in the past. "...Good afternoon!" Most of the girls who had wanted anything to do with him had been female versions of Crabbe and Goyle. Hogwarts had had its fair share of polished and preened girls. Tall girls with pretty faces and perfectly straight, _non-frizzy_ hair. But after Hermione had managed to put aside their differences and shown him enough kindness to help him, he found them suddenly less attractive. The girls with the well cared for facades disappointingly fit the bimbo stereotype. All looks and not much on the inside. He craved conversations like the ones with Hermione. And he had wanted desperately to touch her again. He often thought of the moment he grabbed her hand in the darkened library and pressed it to his lips. He'd catch himself smiling thinking of the pink glow that had come to her cheeks. He had made his way through the crowded street and smiled down at his old school friend.

"Did you get my last owl?" He asked immediately as Hermione invited him to sit with her.

"Oh yes." she replied with a pang of guilt. "Things have been hectic, I'm sorry I haven't replied."

On some level Draco already knew what Hermione went on to explain. She had written to him several times in the last few months and much of her writing had been about how Ron was slipping away.

"...and it just made me realise how much I missed Harry and Luna...and...y-you..." Hermione looked away from Draco's concerned gaze. She had tears shining in her eyes and Draco wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and have her feel like everything would be okay just because he was around. Instead he reached across the table and took her hand. She glanced up at his encouraging smile.

"Ron is a fool for letting you go." He said and Hermione squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the morning wandering Diagon Alley and getting reacquainted. Before moving in with Ron, Hermione had met with Draco several times. Once they had started living together it was harder for them to see each other because of Ron's disapproval. He had never been able to be civil to Draco and Hermione had decided for the good of their relationship to stay in contact by owl only. It had broken Draco's heart, but he had never admitted that to her. He wanted to see her happy and Ron was apparently the one to do that.<p>

As the day wore on they found themselves getting closer and closer. Hermione didn't think twice about grabbing Draco by the hand and dragging him excitedly to the window of Madam Malkins. Displayed in the window was a beautiful set of dress robes and Draco draped his arm around her shoulder as she admired them. She gave a sigh as she realised they were a little above what she could afford. Draco stared down the street at Gringotts. Despite his family falling into disgrace after the war and him only now beginning to keep down jobs, he was still wealthy. His family had come from old money and most of it sat in the bank, hardly touched. Draco had no reason to spend much of it. The thought of being able to lavish expensive gifts on Hermione made him smile. However, Hermione was not a girl who could be bought. He knew her writing didn't pay much but that if she really wanted something expensive, she'd save up for it herself. It suddenly made Draco feel inadequate. He didn't have anything but his money to offer Hermione. The young woman in question felt Draco shrink away from her and turned to find him a few steps down the street. She frowned a little.

"Oh no you don't." She said. "Don't even think about sneaking off to the bank. I won't let you buy these."

Draco composed himself and turned with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of it." He lied. "How about dinner instead?"

"Dinner would be lovely. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night, shall we?"

Draco grinned and extended Hermione his arm. She took it willingly and they strode off back down Diagon Alley.

Dinner was washed down with a few ales and as the sun disappeared and the night drew in Draco offered to walk Hermione to her room.

"So how long are you staying here?" He asked as they reached her door.

"Just a couple more nights. I had to get out of the flat. It was so lonely."

"The thought of you being alone makes me sad." Draco cleared his throat as he realised Hermione was fingering his belt buckle. She loosened it a little and dragged him inside.

"Well don't let me be alone anymore." She whispered and pulled him into a frenetic kiss. He'd wanted this for so long. Hermione felt so good, like she had been designed to fit his arms and his lips. They worked so perfectly together and Draco found tears in his eyes and pushed her away.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Draco ran the back of his hand across his eyes like a child and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you!"

"Why not?" she asked as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I ever called you a mudblood and made your life hell! I'm so sorry for...Ron leaving and...!"

"Draco!" Hermione said firmly and he stopped pacing alongside the bed. "Stop apologising, please." She had forgiven him a long time ago. The wide eyed look he gave her made her giggle and he soon joined in, laughing too. He slumped onto the bed again with a sigh.

"Must you always be so dramatic, Draco?" Hermione murmured in his ear and she slid onto his lap.

"Always." He replied with a smirk before burying his fingers in her hair and kissing her again.


End file.
